Burdens
by Lady Iboshi
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War Sakura is sent to perform an autopsy on Kabuto but is ambushed! Sakura must change in order to survive, and how will Naruto and Sasuke adapt to the new Sakura? Will a new war break out and can Team 7 Cope? As the new Akatsuki make their move the whole ninja world is thrown into turmoil...and it is up to one blossom haired Kunoichi to stop it... Lemon


Hello! I'm so glad to be writing again, I can't wait to write this story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Burdens **

X Black Out X

Sakura stood in her master's office, attempting to calm her hammering heart. Her emerald eyes flashed and excitement as foreboding swam in the deep green depths. She pursed her pink lips as her master gave her the details of her mission.

"Sakura, you must go in my stead to do this task. You alone have the medical skill to complete this mission. You must go to the place where Kabuto's corpse is and perform a full autopsy. His regenerative powers may hold the key to healing thousands of people."

Tsunade watched her pupil stiffen slightly at her commands. Even though Sakura had grown so much through the past years she still seemed to be slightly apprehensive. Tsunade's honey hued eyes roamed proudly over her pupil as she stood in front of her. Sakura wore the purple diamond of her master on her forehead now….and now she looked so powerful. The Hokage's full lips curled into a smile that reflected her glowing pride for her pupil.

"Don't fear Sakura…I have the upmost faith in you." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura in turn straightened and her brow furrowed in excited determination.

"Yes ma'am!" she firmly replied.

Tsunade reclined in her chair, pleased with her pupil's response. The trees rustled outside as the two women had a silent conversation.

_Thank you…I'm so proud…I know…_

They never said it…but the words were understood.

Then Tsunade slammed her palm down, breaking the silence.

"Now go grab Kiba, brief him on the mission for he will be your partner. Now go, my student. Go, now!"

Sakura smiled, bubblegum colored lips revealing pearly teeth.

"Yes!"

And with that the kunoichi disappeared, leaving no evidence of her visit in her wake.

Tsunade leaned bake in her chair and let out her breath. She reached under her desk and pulled out one of her many hidden sake bottles. After opening it she tipped the bottom up and the warm burning liquid was welcomed as it flowed through Tsunade's body.

"Mmm" she gasped, releasing the bottle, " It's going to be an interesting day…"

XXXX

Sakura had raced to her apartment and was now throwing on some appropriate ninja gear for her journey. She now had on her bindings and a short pair of black shorts. The blossom haired kunoichi grabbed a form fitting red top that adorned the Haruno crest on the back. She couldn't have any loose fitting clothing while she was performing a delicate medical operation. Sakura zipped her top in the front before yanking on a black skirt on over her shorts. She buckled the side belts then slipped on her thigh high boots over her porcelain skin.

After yanking a brush through her shoulder-length pink locks, Sakura threw her gloves and medical kit into her pack and walked out the door.

Sakura briskly walked down the streets of Konaha, searching for her mission partner, Kiba. Small red dust clouds appeared in her wake with each step as she headed towards Kiba's home. The kunochi's mind was a swirl of thoughts and emotions. Ever since Team 7 had defeated both Obito and the ten tails a strange…almost fake calm had befallen on the ninja nations. It was almost…too sudden of an end…and there were still so many questions. The ones at the for front of Sakura's mind were those concerning her childhood love and former enemy, Sasuke. Why had he come back, could he be trusted, what will he do now? Suddenly a thunderous voice broke Sakura's train of thought.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

Pink hair flew as Sakura whipped her head around to confront the sound that pierced her thoughts. Her emerald eyes rested on a face that held brilliant blew eyes, a dazzling smile, and was topped with spiky blonde locks.

"Naruto" Sakura smiled.

Naruto sat on a stool in his favorite restaurant, three empty bowls in front of him. He wore a black undershirt that hugged his muscular body topped with a jacket that resembled his sage cloak. Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes roam momentarily over his lithe and wonderfully defined torso.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, my eyes are up here," the blonde smiled mischievously.

Sakura snapped her gaze back up to his grinning face and gave him a warning smile.

"I know, I was just admiring that jacket. I think I like it a little better than orange," she laughed.

The blonde pouted before leaping up and embracing her, lifting the surprised ninja into the air before twirling her.

"Naruto, stop, this is embarrassing!" Sakura laughed as she was spun.

Naruto obliged his laughing teammate and sat her on the ground, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura gave him a chastising look while she ran her hand through her tousled pink locks. He smirked and flicked something out of her hair. He took a breath and prepared to say something, however, a cool voice interrupted him.

"Naruto, you're late."

Naruto turned and sheepishly but a hand behind his head as he addressed his friend.

"Sasuke, I, um…I was just on my way!" Naruto stuttered.

The rest of his words were lost to Sakura as her glittering green eyes locked with midnight black ones. Sakura couldn't get a grip on her emotions about Sasuke…there were so many. Betrayal, longing, confusion, anger…maybe something else.

Sasuke broke their gaze and calmly addressed her.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke," she replied just as smoothly.

"Where are you off to?" he asked emotionlessly, taking in her traveling gear.

Naruto looked at her quizzedly, for he had not taken into account the gear she was wearing.

"Kiba's house," Sakura replied, secretly loving the look of dismay that washed over Naruto's face.

"What?!" he raged. "You're making a house call to that mutt? Why are you going to his house? Are you two dating?!" Naruto cried, grabbing her shoulders.

Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed of the kyubi container's hands.

"No Naruto. Kiba and I are going on a mission together. He will be tracking our target and he will be somewhat of a body guard while I complete our objective." Sakura explained.

Naruto seemed to relax and he smiled.

"Oh…hah hah…good," he laughed.

Then a look came over his face that Sakura couldn't quite place.

"Not that you need a body guard…" he said quietly, running a callused thumb over the purple diamond on her pale forehead.

Sakura couldn't help a blush that tinted her cheeks a rosy color. She swallowed and stepped back from Naruto, all too aware of Sasuke's presence.

"Well I…have to go find Kiba. Bye, Naruto…Sasuke"

And with that, the pink haired ninja was gone, leaving in her wake nothing but a swirl of red dust and the scent of cherry blossoms.

The two boys stood there for a moment, silently. Then Naruto spoke.

"Kiba had better not try to bust a move on Sakura-chan" he growled.

"Shut up, lets get going…"

XXXX

Sakura's breath came out in gasps as her feet pounded against branch after branch, each step sending a shower of leaves scattering to the forest floor. She followed Kiba closely as he sniffed out Kabuto's resting place. Akumaru did not accompany them because he had a small cold. While it was not at all life threatening, it left Akumaru without the ability to sniff, let alone track. On top of that, if Kiba caught the cold the mission would be a bust. So, Kiba came alone.

Sakura decided to be honest with herself. She was nervous…very nervous. This was a very daunting task. She could only begin to imagine the complexities of the jutsus that Kabuto had placed on himself that allowed him to transform his body and prolong his life. The autopsy would be difficult to say the least.

But then again, that's why her master had chosen her. She alone had the skill to complete this task…and that gave Sakura a small sense of pride. She could do this! Her steps quickened as a smile graced her lips.

Then a cool, stoic voice slithered into her thoughts.

_You're weak…useless…useless…_

Sakura's eyes widened as her foot slipped on a branch, sending her plummeting down to the forests' green depths. She quickly spun in mid air, sending the leaves surrounding her into a spinning cloud of green. Her hands landed on a tree and she pushed chakra into them. After doing this she threw her legs up, over her head and behind her back so that the landed on the tree as well with a loud thud.

Sakura felt the blood pounding in her head as she let out a breath. As she exhaled the leaves finally scattered onto the ground.

"Sakura! You ok?" Kiba called from some unseen branch amongst the tree tops.

Shame and anger made Sakura's normally pale cheeks flush a rosy color. She had let her emotions get the best of her…and she had slipped. Sakura stood up, parallel to the ground.

"Yes!" She called up, more determined than ever to prove herself.

Pushing chakra into her feet, crushing the bark, Sakura began to run up. Only mere seconds after she fell she leapt up to where Kiba sat.

"Let's go," Sakura said, her voice low with determination.

And with that the two leaf ninja leapt through the trees, leaving only falling leaves behind.

XXXX

"Here…he's here…"

Kiba stopped and stood, starring at a large cave. Sakura came to a stop beside him, her silky pink hair flying in front of her face before falling back around her shoulders. Kiba couldn't help but let his eyes roam her body as she stood beside him, her chest rising quickly with her deep breaths. Then her voice recaptured his attention.

"So Kabuto is in there?" she inquired.

He looked back at the cave and gave a curt nod. Sakura nodded back, more to herself than Kiba. She then leapt over from her place amongst the trees to the opening of the cave. Drawing a deep breath, she then stepped into the blackness.

After some searching the two leaf ninja finally found the corpse. Sakura couldn't stop her sharp intake of breath when her emerald eyes rested on the pale body. It certainly didn't look human. Kabuto's body was a mass of horns, wings, scales, and limbs.

"I'll never understand how power can drive a human to become a monster" Sakura breathed, taking small steps towards the deceased being.

Kiba shook his head and spat.

"Disgusting," he growled.

"Well," Sakura said clapping her hands together, "let's get to work!"

XXXX

It had been hours since the kunoichi's arrival to the cave. She had been working tirelessly on the autopsy of Kabuto's body. She had on an apron along with surgical gloves and mask. Her pink hair was tied in a pony tail and Kiba sat a good thirty feet from her, so he wouldn't contaminate the body. The only light in the cave came from a lantern by Sakura and the green glow from her hands. The whole cave seemed to glow with an eerie lime light.

Sakura had cut open Kabuto's body after taking careful notations and samples of his skin. Sakura was having to use incredible amounts of chakra and chakra control in order to decipher the jutsus on his body as well as use her finger as a chakra blade so she could cut with the utmost precision.

Sakura was working on cutting his ribs so she could reach his lungs and heart when she heard Kiba stand up abruptly.

Sakura turned her head sharply, slightly agitated that he was distracting her from her work.

"What is it?" she asked with no small amount of irritation.

Kiba didn't seem to notice her tone for he was sniffing rather violently in the air.

"The smell…just changed…before it just smelt like death and dust…now it smells like death, ash…and grave soil…" Kiba said slowly and softly.

Sakura saw him tense and saw fear flash in his eyes.

"Have you smelt that before?" Sakura whispered, though she wasn't sure why…they were alone...

Sakura found herself holding her breath for Kiba's answer.

"Yes…" he almost choked.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she began spreading her remaining chakra to her fists and feet.

"Where?" she asked, her voice barely audible, as if she were afraid to awake some dark beast in the darkness.

Suddenly her lantern flew up, shooting into the darkness like a rocket. Then it shattered on the ceiling of the cave, sending glass sprinkling down like crystal rain. When the lanterns flame shot out Sakura could have sworn she saw a thin blue thread retreating into the darkness. The sparkles caught the light of Sakura's blue chakra laden fists, making an almost magical effect. However, there was no joy found in the jeweled shower.

Kiba crouched in a fighting stance, fangs and claws bared as he growled into the darkness.

Suddenly, a voice that sounded much too cheerful and happy to be in the dark cave spoke.

"He smelt it when he fought us, yeah!"

Then all hell broke loose. Sakura's senses heightened as she stood up, her glowing chakra her only source of light. She heard the all too familiar whistling of weapons whizzing towards her. Sakura performed a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the weapons flying back at their assailants.

"C'mon…" she growled, widening her stance, emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

Then Kiba's growl caught her attention. Sakura snapped her head around, and her eyes widened, then narrowed with rage.

Kiba was tearing at chakra strings that kept attaching to him but he couldn't reach the ones on his ankles. In an instant Kiba was off of his feet and in the air. When his feet were pulled out from under him he hit his head on the hard stone of the cave, quickly knocking him unconscious. Then he vanished into the darkness.

Sakura clenched her fist and sent an ungodly amount of chakra into it, then she held it in the air.

"Give him back, or I will _obliterate _you!" Sakura raged.

Suddenly Sakura heard flapping noises, like a flock of birds. Then a small white, winged creature was right in front of her nose.

An unseen voice in the darkness echoed throughout the cave.

"Katsu!"

Sakura barely had time to shield her body as she was thrown back from the explosion. However, she was not quick enough to break her fall and her head smashed against the wall of the cave then everything faded to darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! This story is going to get very intense, very fast…as you saw. Now I'm not sure who Sakura will end up with…I'll just have to see where the story takes us. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see. Until the next chapter!

O.K.


End file.
